


Run, Arby! Run!

by cavale



Category: Utopia (TV 2013)
Genre: Gen, Past Child Abuse, Spoilers, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavale/pseuds/cavale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在Pietre還不是巧克力葡萄乾男孩Arby前，以及之後他忘記自己的名字。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run, Arby! Run!

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：S02劇透有，暗示殺戮和傷害場景。  
> 棄權聲明：Arby大概是本劇裡最令人疼痛的角色了。

 

人們說最早的記憶從三歲半開始，不過也有學者主張視覺上接觸過的事物一直存在，大多是埋沒在記憶深處想不起來罷了。誰說得對歸為科學層面的爭辯，而據他所知，最早的記憶始於爸爸帶來一隻兔子給他，那時他才兩歲大。

尚未明瞭什麼是殺生的年紀。

 

那是隻有著麥色毛皮的荷蘭侏儒兔，鬍鬚隨粉紅鼻尖到處嗅聞而抖動，他看得入迷，媽咪從不准他近距離靠近公園裡的鴿子，說是鴿糞帶有病菌會讓他生病，每次都快快把他繫上推車附有的安全帶，推離鴿群霸佔的廣場，所以能毫無顧忌的親近活物，媽咪也難得首肯，對他而言是新鮮的體驗。

 

再次接觸那隻兔子，是在一周後的下午，是媽咪出門採買，輪到爸爸載他去實驗室的日子。

他難耐的看著爸爸揭開關有兔子的鐵籠，伸手撈過毛茸茸的腹面抱到他跟前。

這幾乎讓他快忘記手裡還捏著的巧克力葡萄乾，一心只想著要伸出沾附巧克力醬的手指觸摸。

 

「別碰！仔細看好，對，就是這樣。」

未穿著工作時的實驗白袍，仍是一身休閒便裝的爸爸，搶先一個箭步把兔子圈進臂彎，拉開與他的距離，擺在稍遠的桌面上。被濃密落腮鬍圍在中央的五官露出嚴肅神色。

緊接著發生的事情他一直記憶猶新，成為午夜夢迴他擺脫不了的魘，這意味著他常會滿身冷汗醒來、呼吸急促，直到稍微長大一點他才意識到這代表什麼，幡然的領悟也帶走了他為數不長的童年，此後就再也沒做噩夢，每晚都睡得安穩。

 

所有動作像是放慢播放的速度，爸爸抽出了鋒利的尖刀，和媽咪在廚房流理台切菜的刀很相似，架在兔子耳後和背脊交接的地方，兔子似乎感應到了意圖而蹬腿後縮，但爸爸強搵住兔子的身軀不讓牠移動，然後一陣激烈的顫動，他看到刀緣沒入了皮毛內，鮮紅的血水流淌出來，被沾濕的短毛皆染為暗色，隨之一聲拔高的尖叫──他都不知道原來兔子會發出這般叫聲──然後喀啦，兔子瞬間靜了下來，不再亂動。

 

待他從兔子身上收回視線，他才意識到爸爸的眼神徹頭至尾是直盯著他的。

 

一連幾次看爸爸操刀，對象從大白鼠到兔子不等，像是念床邊故事，爸爸總是耐心的講述器官構造，收拾後再倒出更多巧克力葡萄乾給予他鼓勵，讓他那時以為一味模仿爸爸的動作可以獲得更多的關愛、讚賞和擁抱。

於是他依樣畫葫蘆趁媽咪出門採購時，一把抓過瑟縮在籠子角落的褐兔，打算給媽咪個驚喜。

可他錯了。

媽咪在沙發和檯燈庇蔭的角落找到他，不如他的預期，從膝頭以下的膚色絲襪被血水沁得髒兮兮，臉上毫無欣喜之情，不再嚷出無意義尖叫的嘴咧成醜陋的弧度，喃喃的低語著，臉頰淌有兩道未乾淚痕。

這很是讓他訝異，甚至害怕著，他做錯了嗎，他不再是好孩子了嗎，惹媽咪生氣或難過成那樣。

 

可他沒顯露出來，而是任媽咪蹲低身子將他緊擁入懷，似乎要將什麼可怖的東西擠出他的身體。

就在那刻，他忽然明白在媽媽的眼底看到的是對於自己的恐懼，就跟爸爸看他的眼神一樣。

 

爸爸總以為自己隱藏得很好。

但他多少可以感覺到男人環抱裡帶有的僵硬，害怕他毫無一般孩童應有的喜怒哀樂，畏懼他的情緒缺陷，只敢盡量躲遠遠的觀看著他，把父子彼此應有的互動減至最少。  
  


這或許也是為什麼最後在一片警笛的喧鬧裡，爸爸僅帶走了Jessica，把他留給了身後如餓狼般的「他們」。

  
  
  
  


「他們」是一群人。

有男有女，高矮胖瘦，沒有制式穿著，卻分工嚴明的執行衣食供給、清掃環境等職務，非必要不會跟他交談，他亦不會主動搭話，因為輪流照顧他的不出幾日又換成另個生面孔，談話又得重頭開始。

他們從不說前個人上哪去了，他不曾過問，畢竟他是個安靜的好孩子，偶爾會自行臆測一番，只是沒有標準答案的問題猜來猜去也沒什麼意思，很快就會興味索然。

他們教他識字。

他們帶他外出練習獨立搭乘大眾交通工具。

他們手把著手向他示範如何保養手槍，或是如何用尼龍繩打出紮實的死結。

兔子先生交代的。這是他們最常掛在嘴邊的話，口徑一致。

 

懂得如何閱讀之後，他會利用課程之間的空檔溜到他們休息區，在書架上尋找讀物，以衣襬遮掩的方式把書偷渡回房，夾藏在床墊和彈簧架之間，等到燈火管制後再拿出順手摸來的手電筒，蓋在被子裡一頁頁看完，再原封不動擺回去。

對於兔子先生的諸多揣想，多半來自《愛麗絲的夢遊仙境》裡那隻手持懷錶、永遠在趕時間的兔子，四處宣傳女王昭告天下的行刑消息。他想像自己收到了兔子先生的邀請，得以去刑場觀禮，便在不知不覺間睡著了。

他的偷書小習慣有一晚不慎被夜間的巡邏發現，他們當場沒收了書、手電筒和幾顆電池，但沒有懲罰，而是派了公共區域負責人告誡他。他還記得那個胖女士嘴裡呼出的酸臭味，揮舞在空中的雙手，指責他識字是為了能在地鐵或公車站辨別方向，才不會迷路。  
  


但隔天早上，坐在休息區裡的不再是胖女士，而是另個瘦高的黑皮膚先生，那人不苟言笑，一臉肅穆的直盯著他瞧，直到他走出視野之外。  
他們沒告訴他胖女士去哪。他沒問。

  
  


一周後，他收到出自兔子先生手筆的邀請函──其實僅是一張紙，上面簡潔的留有一行字，他看得懂，那是條住址，需要輾轉換車才可達到的地點。於是他依循路標、按圖索驥，沒有迷路或問路，終於到了仿維多利亞風格外牆的住宅區。

他伸手搵了電鈴，但是沒人應門，不過搭載門把上的手輕轉一下，大門很容易就轉開了，他沒有意外門沒落鎖這回事，逕自走了進去。

客廳中央有把廚房餐桌邊常見的四腳高椅，上面坐著一個體型福態的女人，嘴裡塞有破布充當口塞，雙手反綁在背後，被汗水打溼的髮絲狼狽的貼在額際，有些還黏在眼瞼邊，髮梢刺激著眼睛，但女人沒手可以撥開，只能用求助的眼神望著他。

 

他是個好孩子。

於是他走上前幫女人撥開了瀏海，讓臉孔顯出來，驗證了他第一眼的猜想，看來睜圓眼睛的胖女士還認得他。胖女士自破布的縫隙吐出微弱的嘆息，臉頰的贅肉跟著鬆弛，對他感激的點點頭，並挪動肩膀示意著被緊綁到末梢發黑的雙手。

擦過臉龐的指尖傳來油膩的黏滯感，他便在褲管上抹了抹手，進一步，他放下手裡的鮮黃色提袋，像是拿出午餐袋裡的三明治般，半蹲下身，在胖女士腳邊拉開提袋的拉鍊，拿出來包在毛巾裡的手槍。

  
  
  


許久沒想起兔子的事情了，感覺上來說，好像是一世紀前的古老故事。

他扳開地下室的電燈開關，換成省電燈泡的吊燈照亮一方水泥裸露的空間，他站在樓梯頂往裡頭望去，猶如帝王踏足制高點環視自己統領的國境，坪數不大的地下室實是空盪，除了Tess的洗衣機連同推滿髒衣服的洗衣籃一同放在角落，牆側還有他親手用木條搭成的置物架，上頭淨是水電修葺所需要用到的工具，Tess笑稱那是男人的玩具箱，雖然在她的打掃管轄範圍內，但她對於他的所有物沒有興趣，更別提會去翻動。

這讓他得以安心把鮮黃色提袋裡的工具藏匿在此。

 

拎著提袋，他緩步拖拉自己不索利的腿走下樓梯，側耳諦聽Tess和Amanda的嬉笑聲從遠方傳來，才放心地直接走向置物架，把第一排的紙箱放在地上，露出第二排專門用來裝榔頭、鋸子的工具箱。

他把手搭在掀蓋上，四個月普通再不過的生活，現在看來像是他們允諾他放一個長假罷了，假期終會結束，要回的家也不在這裡，他們只會叫他Arby──巧克力葡萄乾男孩的縮寫──並不會像Tess笑臉迎他的喚道Pietre，或是Amanda奶聲奶氣的巴在他腿邊撒嬌，錯念成Peter。

 

回家的時間到了。

 

幾分鐘前他還以為Lee肯費勁力氣找上門，只是為了老同事間的敘敘舊。  
幾分鐘後Lee熟稔的向進門的Tess和Amanda母女打招呼──他從未跟Lee提過她們的名字。

這遭不請自來的造訪提點了一切，想必對方所做的功課不僅是這麼簡單，那營造出的氛圍讓他頸後站起雞皮疙瘩，藏於桌面底下，擺在大腿上的手掌心開始溽濕。

當Lee趁Tess沒留神的空檔，將磨去編號的手槍從西裝口袋裡拿出來擺在桌上，摸索出電子菸，再把槍收回西裝內袋時，他只深吸口氣，緊盯菸捲前端自在的一明一滅。

  
  


他內心升起種古怪的感覺。

曾經他以為把手浸到金盆裡反覆搓揉就可以洗去乾涸的血汙，卻沒看清楚盆內盛裝是鮮血，他並非害怕，只是沒想過了四個月本能還能迅速接管，覺得這份熟悉度很是新鮮。

  
  


Lee的意思很明白，暫時沒動手，是因為全端看他下一步怎麼做。  
先是攤開赤裸裸的警告後，再祭出最後通牒，「十分鐘後我會看到你走出這間房子，Arby，永遠不會再回來，我下個岔路口等你，你知道我沒什麼耐心的。十分鐘。沒看到人我就折回來。不需要複述一遍吧，兄弟。」

 

他拉開提袋拉鍊，一一拿出內裝的扳手、螺絲起子等工具，等到清空整個背包時，他覺得自己的臟器也像是被掏空了似。殺人對於他並不是毫無情感的擰死螻蟻，也不是每了結一個人生命就要跪在馬桶前乾嘔出整個胃袋，那是一種隱約的悶痛，蔓延在他左胸腔的心臟上方。

掀開箱蓋，裝有面罩的加壓罐跟銀白槍身在日光燈下熠熠生輝，他小心翼翼的朝之伸出手，以指尖劃過槍托，他還記得拆卸與保養、如何矇起眼甚至在被反綁的情況下替槍上膛。

這才是真正熟悉的事。

  
  


一切歸位後，手不離提袋，行經廚房的他望向流理臺前的Tess，看她盤子上把Lee幾乎沒碰過的藜麥糊刮進水槽裡。

「我要走了。」

停下手邊動作，Tess別過頭，視線越過肩頭由上往下打量他一番，彎起嘴角打趣道，「喏，你朋友有阻塞的水槽要給你修麼？」

他點點頭。

「還真的是──噢，出門前別再答應Amanda要給她驚喜了，你會把她寵壞的。」注意力重回到手中發泡的海綿和盤碟上，Tess有點好氣又好笑的說，「工作結束就早點回來，晚餐吃義大利麵好嗎？」

他應了聲。  
  


果不其然在來到起居室時被Amanda一把抱住大腿不放，抬起眼仰視著他，一副被玩伴拋棄的憋屈神情。

「你要走囉，Peter？」

「我要走了，妳要跟企鵝一起照顧好媽媽。」他伸手指了指躺在沙發上的企鵝絨毛布偶。

「你還會再回來嗎？」

他用掌心搓揉女孩兒一頭的暗金鬈髮，一度語塞，無法對Amanda用相同的藉口塘塞，卻也無法說出可能不會兌現的諾言。

 

他選擇蹲下身與Amanda齊高，將她擁入懷中，「掰掰，Amanda。」  
  


「掰掰，Peter。」

 

只有這次他沒有糾正女孩兒應該是念Pietre。

  
  
  
  
  


fin. 08/16/2014

**Author's Note:**

> 歡迎有看英劇Utopia的同好來指教！  
> 標題由來是Woodkid的Run boy run概念，和劇中相對Hide! Jessica Hyde!的衍生梗。


End file.
